


Angels Day

by WetTent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, My First AO3 Post, lowkey depressing, probably gonna be straight garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetTent/pseuds/WetTent
Summary: It's finally the day y/n has been waiting for, Angels Day, the one day a year when angels come down from heaven to do what they can for the humans. But something about a certain man has caught y/n's attention. There's no way this man could be an angel right?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 7





	Angels Day

* * *

Angel's day, every year angels come to Earth to do what they can for the humans that their father loves so much, at least that's what my mom told me growing up. I'm not even sure if I believe that God cares for us anymore, with people dying every day from everything ranging from violence to cancer, it's almost as if he abandoned us. I try not to think about that and instead try to focus on the good things like my friends who are always there for me when I need them. I might not have a lot of friends at school but the friends that I've made on Discord are always there to vent to when I feel like I'm losing control.

My dad was diagnosed with two different forms of cancer last year just a few days after Angel's day, I prayed and prayed to God and all the Angels I know of, but he only got worse, this is what led to me slowly losing faith in God and his sons and daughters. But tomorrow my faith might be restored if I am chosen by an angel and be granted the only thing I could ever want, my father's life.

As I laid down in bed I began reading the book I had found at a local bookstore on angels. As I read I came across the angel Castiel, "Castiel is the angel of loneliness and weeping, the reign of the seventh heaven, the order of the cherubim and the planet Saturn. Traditionally called Angel of Temperance, he represents light and shadows or happiness and sadness. If the balance is maintained, it leads to serenity. It means seeking a life as moderate and harmonious as possible. Unlike many other angels, Castiel is known for simply watching the events of the cosmos unfold with little interference. He is the angel of solitude and tears, and is said to preside over the deaths of kings." "The angel of solitude and tears?" I thought, "It must be hard to be alone like he is. I wonder if he would be happy to have someone pray to him?" I closed the book and got on my knees at the side of the bed to pray. "Castiel, angel of solitude and tears, I hope you hear this prayer. My name is y/n. It must be hard to be alone, I feel alone sometimes but I know I have to stay strong for my mom because of how sick my dad is right now. How could you be the angel of solitude when you always have your brothers and sisters to keep you company in Heaven? Sorry I'm rambling aren't I? Anyways I hope this prayer reaches you and will make you happy for Angel's day. Amen." I crawled into bed and turned off the light and began to fall into a deep slumber.

When I woke up the next morning I found that the book I was reading was open, "Huh? I could've sworn I closed that last night, oh well I guess I forgot." When I got up to close the book I saw that it was open to a different page, "Archangel Gabriel is known as the angel of revelation or announcement. He plays a significant role in Christianity, Islam, Judaism, and many other faiths, acting as a messenger for God." "That's weird, even if I didn't close it why would it be open to Gabriel?" I thought. I decided to just shrug it off and focus on getting ready for the day ahead of me.

After I took a shower I picked out a crop-top hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans and got dressed. I put on a little bit of makeup to hid the dark circles under my eyes from the months of sleepless nights, put my shoes on, and left for the nearby park. After around 10 minutes of walking, I was in the quaint park on the outskirts of my neighborhood where I go to clear my head and relax when I saw a man that looked strangely like an accountant sitting on a bench wearing a suit with a trenchcoat over it. As I got closer I noticed his blue eyes that seemed to pulse with an intense energy and his slightly unkempt black hair. He was just kind of staring at the people that walked by but when I started to walk past him he seemed to snap out of his daze and stood up, "Are you Y/n?" He asked in a gravelly voice, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" I questioned getting ready to run if necessary. He took a step closer to me "I am Castiel, there are few people left who pray to me. That's why when I heard someone praying to me I was surprised and left Heaven to learn how you know about me." Did he really just say that? No, there's no way this is happening. I have to be dreaming right? "You are not dreaming Y/n. Do you need to sit down? Is this too much?" He asked while tilting his head to the side slightly. Okay, that head tilt was adorable wait- "DID YOU JUST READ MY MIND?" I yelled. "I'm sorry, I don't interact with humans often, I'm not quite up to date on your customs. If you don't like that I will refrain from doing it again." He said while his posture began to exude less confidence. "Oh God, I mean, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. Please don't send me to Hell for saying the Lord's name in vain." I rambled on. "Y/n I have no control over who goes to Hell, I cannot send you there" he stated doing that adorable head tilt again. "Okay, okay, so I have two questions, is it okay if I ask them?" I asked hoping he would say yes, "Yes, you may ask me as many questions as you wish." He said, a small smile appearing on his face for a split second. "Awesome! Can we walk while we talk? I want to discuss this somewhere private." I questioned. "Of course, you may have sensitive questions that you may not want others to hear."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading this flaming pile of garbage I call a chapter. I plan to make a few more chapters to finish up the story but any feedback is greatly appreciated. Have fun and continue to carry on.


End file.
